Darth Mealstorm
by Time Sea Sky Primordial
Summary: What if Naruto and his sister had the power of the Dark side of the force?Would they be able to control it or will they crash and burn? Warning! Manipulitive (execpt to his sister and one other.)/ Dark/ Evil Naruto!


**Darth Maelstrom **

**I will not be using most canon aspects of Naruto. I will also twist some of the canon aspects of Naruto, and I will change some of the Star Wars canon.**

**I will be using the name Naruko for Naruto's 'sister'. If you do not like it you don't have to read it, no one is forcing you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

**Beta: Orpheus Kidwell**

**Evil! Manipulative! Dark! Naruto/ Naruko Twincest and surprise other girl.**

* * *

**Konoha. October 10****th****, 6 AKA (After Kyuubi Attack) 10:00 Pm.**

Two Children were running through the streets of Konoha with fear in their eyes, and fear for the other. The reason the children are running at an ungodly hour is because to day is their birthday. Now on most birthdays there would be presents, laughter, and happiness all around. Sadly for these children the most happiness they could hope for is that the ANBU that was protecting them to arrive before anything bad happened, sadly the ANBU that was guarding them hates them as well for 'taking' his sensei as well as his mother figure. The ANBU that was guarding the children is a fair-skinned, fit, and relatively tall shinobi. He has spiky silver hair, and has dark-coloured eyes. His left eye — which has since been replaced by a Sharingan — has a vertical scar running over it. In the few instances that the man is seen without his mask, it has been seen that he has a narrow jaw-line; in these instances the parts of his face normally covered by his mask are obstructed from view.

This man is none other than Kakashi Hatake, the man that supposedly copied 1,000 jutsu. Kakashi was watching the children run from the yearly 'fox hunts' with a smile on his face, well if you could see his face. The children were running from the mob of villagers, and they turned and ran into a fence. The children have blonde hair and eyes bluer than the sky on a cloudless day. The children are Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki. Naruto and Naruko were backed against the fence, while the mob closed in on them. The siblings looked at one another, and smiled.

Naruto put his back against the fence, cupped his hands with his palms facing up. Naruko started to run towards her big brother. Naruko put her left foot in Naruto's cupped hands. Naruto lifted his hands and boosted Naruko over the fence. Naruko did a cork screw, while giving the mob the bird. After Naruto saw that Naruko was safely on the other side of the fence, he turned towards the mob and said, " Come and get me Motherfuckers!" The mob attacked Naruto with weapons ranging from rolling pins to Kunai. Naruko watched in absolute horror, as her big brother was stabbed and beaten. She started to cry when the mob broke apart and she saw Naruto smiling, then he mouthed 'I will protect you.' Naruko started to cry seeing her brother in so much pain.

Naruto was about to lose consciences, but he felt a power building in his body. "AAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed as the power was expelled out of his body. When the force hit the mob, they started to scream in utter agony as their bodies and organs were incinerated from the inside out. Surprisingly Naruko was not harmed in any way whatsoever. Naruto started to get up from the ground and started to climb the fence and once his feet hit the dirt he turned towards Naruko and said, "I feel a power that could help us… burn the tree."

The Uzumaki twins walked for an hour before coming to a large temple with a man in a black cloak walking towards them. "I sense a great amount of hatred in you, young ones." Naruto pushed his sister behind him and then asked, "Who are you old man?" Naruto asked cautious.

Before the man could respond, a green midget elf with a wooden cane walked up to them and spoke. "Going to the Dark side, the answer is not. Sadness, Revenge only brings." The elf looked at the twins and frowned. "Clouded, your futures are." the elf said, before a red energy blade appeared at his neck. "You will not have these younglings, Yoda." The old man said as he stabbed the small green elf. "I am Darth Sidious. I can train one of you to-" Darth Sidious was cut off because Naruto grabbed him by the neck by the air and was holding his hand up like he was choking the man." Listen here you old pile of dust. You will train the both of us or I will kill you where you stand. Are we understood?" Darth Sidious was a powerful Sith Lord, and this seven year old _child_ scared the man that eradicated the Jedi. "I… am… only the… messenger." Darth Sidious choked out.


End file.
